


Operation: Transfer

by RanmaruKirino3



Series: Nosaka x Hiura [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanmaruKirino3/pseuds/RanmaruKirino3
Summary: In which a certain Emperor of Tactics falls in love with Inakuni Raimon's Ice Prince and tries to make him transfer to Outei Tsukinomiya. Chaos ensues.





	Operation: Transfer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dia_XD_X3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/gifts), [conartiste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/conartiste/gifts).



"Transfer to Outei Tsukinomiya." Nosaka bluntly said as he took a bite from his watermelon flavored cotton candy.

Hiura just looked at him, half of his face hidden behind the bubblegum flavored cotton candy that Nosaka got him. "Why?"

"I want you to be my teammate. And I like you." Nosaka said, silver eyes staring at purple ones.

"I like you too. You're a great friend! You're the only person outside Inakuni Raimon that I can freely talk to." Hiura smiled, not noticing the effect of the word 'friend' on Nosaka.

"I meant more than friends." Nosaka said

"There's something more than friends? But I only ones I see as more than friends are Asuto and Mansaku." Hiura said before taking another bite from the sweet treat.

Nosaka's mood pummeled down "But... Who will you choose?"

"Why will I choose between my brothers?" Hiura asked

'So that's what you meant...' Nosaka sighed in relief before looking at the blue haired teen again "By more than friends I meant lovers."

"Nosaka...." Hiura said softly before tilting his head to the side, a very curious look appeared on his face and it was so cute it took a lot of willpower for Nosaka not to kidnap him and keep him for himself. "What's lovers?"

Nosaka gave Hiura one of his blank looks, but inside he sighed and wanted to hit his head on the table. "I can tell you, but its more interesting to show you."

Hiura tilted his head to the side again "Show what?"

Nosaka gently leaned towards Hiura until their faces were just inches from each other.

Warm and loving silver eyes stared at curious and clueless purple ones.

The moment was too perfect, and Nosaka was enjoying every moment of it.

Until....

"Hiura!!" Asuto's voice was heard from the outside of the cafe.

Hiura looked away and saw Asuto and Mansaku just entering the cafe with Asuto beaming happily at Hiura.

"Captain is looking for us now. He just texted Mansaku and said Yone-san has already cooked dinner! Oh? You're here too, Nosaka?" Asuto said as he and Mansaku walked beside their table.

"Nosaka asked me to go around the town with him today since its our day off." Hiura said before finishing the bits of his bubblegum flavored cotton candy. He then flashed a cute smile at Nosaka "Would you like to join us for dinner?"

Nosaka blinked "That's okay. I might be intruding."

If Hiura had cat ears, the three are sure it would've flattened judging with the way Hiura pouted "Please?"

Nosaka looked at Mansaku and Asuto who gave him a smile and a nod before he looked at the smallest boy in the group and nodded.

"Fine. Just dinner. I'd text Nishikage that I'd be home late." Nosaka said and smiled when he saw the way Hiura brightened and started to talk to Mansaku about the food stands in the amusement park that he and Nosaka went to.

Mansaku was listening, but he knew that Nosaka was up to something. He can see the way Nosaka looks at his little brother.

He watched as Nosaka bought 4 boxes of chocolate chip cookies and handed two boxes to Mansaku.

"This is for your team. It'll be embarrassing if I pop in unannounced." Nosaka said

"You didn't have to, Nosaka! You're always welcome to come over! But thank you." Asuto smiled and Mansaku took the boxes with a nod.

The two Inakuni members blinked when Nosaka turned to Hiura and gave him the other box.

"This one is for you." Nosaka said and smiled even brighter at Hiura

"But... You just got me a lot of food and snacks." Hiura said, still clueless of Nosaka's intentions and feelings.

"Yeah. Add this to that list." Nosaka said and let Hiura take the box.

As Hiura and Nosaka took the lead in going back to the dorms, Mansaku and Asuto looked at each other with a questioning look.

* * *

As expected, the other Raimon members were shocked when they saw Nosaka Yuuma standing and smiling at them at the front door of their dorm.

"Good evening." Nosaka greeted the still shocked members. "I've bought gifts for you, the cookies are with Mansaku."

"A-ah... Good evening." Michinari said

Hiura was clueless at the aura in the room and looked at Nosaka "Dinner would be ready soon. I can smell curry! I hope you'll like it."

Nosaka smiled at him fondly. "Of course."

While Hiura and Nosaka were by the bookshelf in the living room of the dorm, talking about the different kinds of genres of the books and what story it has, the others were secretly spying on the two from the door.

"Are they dating?" Norika asked softly

"No idea. But I did notice Nosaka takes him out way more often lately." Asuto said.

"Knowing Hiura, he thinks he's just close to Nosaka." Mansaku said "You should see the way he looked at Hiura when we were at the cafe."

"If he lays a hand on Hiura, I swear I'd beat him up." Goujin said.

Kozoumaru only sighed.

Dinner came and at first, it was quiet. But soon, the other members got used to Nosaka's presence and they started to talk to each other.

Everything was going well until....

"Nee?" Hiura said as he seriously looked at his teammates.

"What is it Hiura? Something wrong?" Michinari asked worriedly

"What's 'lovers'?" Hiura asked and blinked when everyone (except for Nosaka) choked on their food.

Nosaka only smiled.

Yes... This will be an interesting one.

Hiura then pouted "There's no ramen today."

"If I offer you a lot of ramen, will you transfer to Outei Tsukinomiya?" Nosaka said bluntly.

It took a few seconds for the question to process in everyone's minds.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH/GOOOSSUUUUU?!?!?!" The whole Inakuni Raimon screamed

"YOU'RE ASKING HIM TO TRANSFER TO YOUR SCHOOL?!" Asuto said

"Why not? That way I'll always see him and I can ask the school that he'll be my dorm mate." Nosaka said, smiling oh-too-sweetly at the Inakuni Raimon.

"But I don't like eating ramen every time." Hiura said

"DON'T MAKE THINGS SOUND SO LIGHT HIURA!" Asuto said.

"Eh? But he's only asking ms to transfer. I haven't said yes at all." Hiura said.

"Have you seen him in Outei Tsukinomiya's soccer uniform? It looks good on him." Nosaka said as he showed them a photo from his phone.

"When did this happen?!" Kozoumaru asked

"Oh! That was when Nosaka and I fell on the lake. The only spare clothes that he has for me is his soccer uniform. I didn't know you have a picture of this." Hiura said, still not understanding why his teammates were freaking out.

"Nishikage was the one who took it and sent it to me." Nosaka smiled.

"Hm... I miss your teammates. Its fun to play soccer with them." Hiura said

"You've went to Outei Tsukinomiya on your own?!" Goujin asked

"Nosaka brought me there last week." Hiura said.

"Then if you miss them, transfer to our school." Nosaka said.

"NO ONE IS TRANSFERRING TO ANOTHER SCHOOL!" Goujin said.

"What's your favorite food, Hiura?" Nosaka asked

"Bluebe-" Hiura said but was interrupted by his teammates' screams.

Sadly. It didn't go unnoticed by Nosaka.

"If I offer you every kind of blueberry flavored snacks and pastries, will you transfer to Outei Tsukinomiya?"

Everyone noticed how Hiura brightened up at the word 'blueberry'. He was so happy that his spiky hair perked up.

"That's a deal then." Hiura said happily

"NOSAKA YUUMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

* * *

  
Omake:

"Is this why there's a transfer paper of that school on our room?" Kozoumaru asked Hiura who nodded

"Nosaka gave it to me last week. Been asking me to transfer there and got me that paper." Hiura said

"Seesh... And I thought there was something bad going on to the point you were going to leave." Kozoumaru said

"Awww... Is Kozoumaru concerned for Hiura?" Asuto cooed

"SHUT UP!"


End file.
